Dolls in Pseudo Paradise
Regresar a CDs de Música ---- Hourai Doll ~ Dolls in Pseudo Paradise (蓬莱人形 ~ Dolls in Pseudo Paradise) es un álbum doujin oficial de Team Shanghai Alice publicado 30 de diciembre de 2002 en la Comiket 63.Es parte de "ZUN's Music Collection" y es el primer volumen (vol.1). Tracks Música oscura y fuerte interpretada por la Banda Ilusoria Shanghai Alice *1. 蓬莱伝説 **''Leyenda del Hourai'' **Track Original, 2002 *2. 二色蓮花蝶 ~ Red and White **''Mariposa Dicromática ~ Rojo y Blanco'' **Shuusou Gyoku: Tema de Reimu, 2000 *3. 桜花之恋塚 ~ Japanese Flower **''Colina del Romance de los Pétalos de Cerezo ~ Flor Japonesa'' **Kioh Gyoku: Tema de Yuka, 2001 *4. 明治十七年の上海アリス **''Shanghai Alice del Meiji 17'' **Track Original (en la página oficial esta canción se etiqueta como canción original, porque la canción se completo a tiempo antes del stage 3 de EoSD, y básicamente, la misma música no es una canción de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil), 2001 *5. 東方怪奇談' **''Extraño Discurso Oriental'' **Highly Responsive to Prayers: Tema del Infierno (Jigoku) Niveles 6-9, 1995 *6. エニグマティクドール **''Muñeca Enigmática'' **Kioh Gyoku: Tema de Muse, 2001 *7. サーカスレヴァリエ **''Ensueño Circense'' **Shuusou Gyoku: Tema de Marie, 2000 *8. 人形の森 **''Bosque de las Muñecas'' **Track Original, 2002 *9. Witch of Love Potion **''La Bruja de la Poción de Amor'' **Toru Teru Magic, 2001 *10. リーインカーネイション **''Reencarnación'' **Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream: Tema de Mima, 1997 *11. U.N.オーエンは彼女なのか？ **''¿Conoces quien es ella?'' **Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Tema de Flandre, 2002 *12. 永遠の巫女 **''Sacerdotisa Eterna'' **Highly Responsive to Prayers: Tema de los Niveles 1-4/Infierno (Jigoku) Niveles 16-19, 1995 *13. 空飛ぶ巫女の不思議な毎日 **''La Extraña Vida Diaria de la Sacerdotisa Voladora'' **Track Original, 2002 Versión Popular Saludos del Compositor おおよそ始めまして、ZUNです。このCDは、C62にて 発表したもののプレス版となっております。 曲自体は、かなり昔に創った曲ばっかなので今聞くと恥ずか しいです。　殆どが、自作のシューティングゲームで使用した 曲のアレンジとなっています。 一昔前の「アーケード世代のゲームミュージックらしさ」を 感じて頂ければ幸いです。 Encantado de conocerlos (?), soy ZUN. Esta es la versión lanzamiento de lo que anuncié en el Comiket 62. Las canciones mismas son canciones que escribí hace mucho tiempo, así que escucharlas ahora es embarazoso. La mayoría son arreglos de canciones que escribí para usar en mis propios shooting games. Espero que puedan sentir la esencia de la música de los juegos de arcade de hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando las escuchen. また、日本を捨てて海外に飛びだそうとしている方にも, 是非聴いていただきたいです。 En adición, incluso si dejan Japón para ir al extranjero, realmente espero que escuchen estas canciones. Historia 1148px-蓬莱人形C63版cover3.jpg|interior de la cubierta parte trasera 912px-蓬莱人形C63版cover2.jpg|interior de la cubierta parte frontal 905px-蓬莱人形C63版disc.jpg|CD de la versión C63 1150px-蓬莱人形C63版cover4.jpg 532px-蓬莱人形C63版side.jpg 912px-蓬莱人形C63版cover1.jpg|portada それは人間と妖怪の新しい関係だった ::Esta era la nueva relación entre humanos y youkai. ;1. Leyenda del Hourai 不死の薬は、あの始皇帝の使いですら見つける ことが出来なかったというのに... かぐやは何を考えているのか？ 　...蓬莱の玉の枝などみつかるものか。 Dicen que ni siquiera los asistentes del Emperador Qin Shi Huang pudieron encontrar el elixir de la vida, aún así... ¿Qué está pensando Kaguya? :...¿realmente piensa que podemos encontrar cosas como la Rama de Joyas del Hourai? ;2. Mariposa Dicromática ~ Rojo y Blanco また、変な人が紛れこんで来た見たいね。 神社まで来る前に何とかしないと... あら、あの娘...　人間でも妖怪でもないみたい Parece que una extraña persona ha venido por aquí otra vez. Mejor que haga algo antes que llegue al templo... Huh, esa chica... no parece ser ni humana ni youkai. ;3. Colina del Romance de los Pétalos de Cerezo ~ Flor Japonesa あの桜の木の下には、今も＊が眠っているのだろうか。 あんなに紅くなった花びらが、年々、薄くなっていく。 もう、土の中には何も残っていないのかも知れない。 Me pregunto si ＊ sigue durmiendo bajo ese cerezo. Los pétalos de las flores alguna vez fueron carmesí, pero palidecen año a año. Me pregunto si queda algo bajo la tierra. ;4. Shanghai Alice del Meiji 17 阿片の煙が雲と棚引き、街のあらゆる場所に流れ込ん でいた。　私は租界にいる。　ワルツを踊る極彩色の衣装 の人々。　ここにはその魔法は届かないわ。 El humo del opio perdura sobre el pueblo en una nube, empacando su camino hasta en el último rincón. Yo soy la conseción extranjera. La gente baila un vals en ropajes de los más brillantes colores. Tu magia no me alcanzará aquí. ;5. Extraño Discurso Oriental 「妖怪？いまどき非常識な。」 しかし、僕は知っている。妖怪達は、人間にそう 思わせとけば平和に暮らせるという事を。 妖怪は人間よりずっと平和で現実的だという事を。 "¿Youkai? Tienes que estar bromeando." Pero, lo sé. Que los youkai vivirían en paz si los humanos los dejaran. Que los youkai son más pacíficos y realistas que los humanos. ;6. Muñeca Enigmática ああ、あの人形、どうにかして早く捨てたいのに。 だって、あの蒼い目。時折黒い鴉がくわえて持って っちゃうのよ？　あの目は本物の目よ。 いつも、私が新しい目を入れるんだから。 Oh, y quería deshacerme de esta muñeca también. Pero, esos ojos azules. Algunas veces un cuervo negro se los lleva y se los come. Esos son ojos reales. Después de todo, sigo poniéndole ojos nuevos. ;7. Ensueño Circense さて、お次は鳥人間の登場だよ。 この鳥人間、なんと人間と、遥か南の国にしかいない 世にも珍しい、ゴクラクチョウとの間に生まれた子供だよ。 親はとっくに死んじまって、可哀そうな孤児だったのを、 うちの劇団で助けてあげたって訳だ。　えらいだろう？ Muy bien, el próximo en escena es un hombre pájaro. Este hombre pájaro nació de la unión de un humano y una extraña ave del paraíso que sólo vive lejos en el sur. Sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, así que sentimos pena por el pobre huérfano y lo tomamos en nuestra compañía. ¿No es eso genial? ;8. Bosque de las Muñecas 雨が止まない。 私がこの家に迷い込んでから、一度も太陽を見ていない。 もう何日経つんだろう。 人形はしきりに話し掛けてくれる。 僕は、人形の首をはねた。　雨が止んだかの様にみえた。 No dejará de llover. No he visto el sol desde que empecé a vagar en esta casa. Me pregunto cuántos dían han pasado. La muñeca no dejaría de hablarme. Le corté la cabeza. Parece que la lluvia se detuvo. ;9. La Bruja de la Poción de Amor まさかね。　もちろん僕も馬鹿じゃない。 友達に言ったって笑われるだけさ。 あそこの店に惚れ薬が売ってたなんて。 だから、僕は誰にも言わず豚の貯金箱を壊したのさ。 No puede ser. No soy estúpida, ¿sabes?. Mis amigos sólo se reirían de mí si se los dijera. No creerían que venden una poción de amor en esa tienda. Así que, rompí mi cerdito sin decirle nada a nadie. ;10. Reencarnación そもそも、道の無い森の中に洋館が建ってるだけでも 不思議なのだ。あそこに住んでいた彼女は滅多に街に 出てこない。　でも、最近、彼女の娘らしき人を見た。 何で娘って分かったかって？ そりゃ、あれだけ幼少時代の彼女に似ていれば。。。 Es extraño que haya una mansión occidental en el medio de un bosque desierto para empezar. La muchacha que vivía allí rara vez vendría al pueblo. Pero, últimamente, he visto a una chica que parece ser su hija. ¿Cómo sé que tuvo una hija? Bueno, porque la chica luce como ella cuando era jóven... ;11. ¿Conoces quien es ella? 君は想像力をかけている。　罠に落とそうと思えばわけはない。 U.N.オーエンほど想像力豊かな犯人なら、　君の頚に縄を まく事ぐらい朝食前だろう。 Careces de imaginación. No puedes permitirte ser engañado así. Un criminal con tanta imaginación como U.N. Owen probablemente te hubiera puesto una cuerda alrededor del cuello antes del desayuno. ;12. Sacerdotisa Eterna 今日も何事も無い一日だった。 明日も何事も無い事が約束されている。 ここには誰も来ない。　人間も神も。 妖怪？ああ、毎日来るわ。 Nada sucedió hoy. Se me prometió que nada sucedería mañana tampoco. Nadie viene aquí. Ni humanos, ni siquiera dioses. ¿Youkai? Sí, ellos vienen a diario. ;13. La Extraña Vida Diaria de la Sacerdotisa Voladora 最近、魔法だとか妖怪だとか今時無学なこという輩が 増えてきたな。　嘆かわしい。 Últimamente, mucha más gente ha venido diciendo cosas ignorantes sobre la magia y los youkai. Qué tristes están las cosas. Versión C62 蓬莱人形C62版booklet.jpg|Dentro de 1-2 (no hay cubierta, única foto lado alternativo) 蓬莱人形C62版disc.jpg|CD de la versión C62 蓬莱人形C62版cover1.jpg|Portada de la Versión C62 僕ら正直村はもともと八人だけだったのだ。 全員で東の山に引っ越すことになって二年が経とうとして いたんだ。正直退屈な毎日だった。 ある日、一人が桃の木の脇に小さな穴を発見した。 そう、それから僕らはこの楽園に迷い込んだのだ。 そして僕はさっそく、人間をやめた。 Nuestro pueblo de hombres honestos originalmente consistía en sólo ocho personas. Todos recogimos y nos mudamos a una montaña en el este. Dos años de vida honestamente aburrida nos pasaron. Un día, uno de nosotros encontró un pequeño agujero en un melocotón. Sí, ese fue el día en que nos perdimos en este paraíso. Y enseguida, dejé de ser humano. ;1. Leyenda del Hourai 最も好奇心の高い僕は、先を急ぎ森の奥を目指した。 奥で謎のピエロに呼び止められ、なにやら嬉しそうに蓬莱 の玉の枝を手渡されたんだ。受け取ろうとしたら一瞬で首 と体が離れたようだ。僕は動く事も喋る事も出来なくなっ て、二度と仲間に会うことが出来なかった。 残りの正直者は七人になった。 Como el más curioso de nuestro grupo, corrí hacia las profundidades del bosque. Allí, me detuvo un misterioso pierrot, que parecía felizmente entregar el ramal de Hourai. En el momento en que intenté agarrarla, mi cabeza se separó instantáneamente de mi cuerpo. No podía mover ni hacer sonido, así que nunca pude ver a los otros de nuevo. Después de eso, quedaron siete hombres honestos. ;2. Mariposa Dicromática ~ Rojo y Blanco 朝は、池の上に紅と白の二色の巫女が踊ってるのが見えた。 最も早起きな僕は、その無慈悲で過激な舞に長い間魅了さ れていたんだ。やがて雨が降り始め、僕は我にかえった時、 もう巫女の姿は無かった。 Por la mañana, pude ver a una doncella en rojo y blanco bailando sobre el lago. Como el más temprano entre nuestro grupo, yo estaba muy fascinado por la más vigorosa de las danzas. Eventualmente, empezó a llover, y cuando llegué a mis sentidos, la doncella del santuario había desaparecido. ;3. Colina del Romance de los Pétalos de Cerezo ~ Flor Japonesa 雨は止むことを知らなかった。巫女はしっとりと全身を濡 らしたまま、雨に溶け込む様に消えていく。巫女に見とれ ているうちに雨は恐ろしい嵐になり、最も美しいボクはピ エロに捕らわれたのだ。そのままピエロは嵐の中に消え、 もう僕らの所へ帰る事は出来なかった。 残りの正直者は六人になった。 No me di cuenta cuando dejó de llover. La doncella del santuario había quedado totalmente empapada, y era como si se derritiera bajo la lluvia. Como la había estado observando, la lluvia se había convertido en una espantosa tormenta, y yo, la más bella, fui tomada cautiva por un pierrot. Yo desapareció en la tormenta junto con él, y no pude volver a donde estaban los otros. Después de eso, quedaron seis hombres honestos. ;4. Shanghai Alice del Meiji 17 夜、六人は異国風のパーティを開催した。最も幼い僕はま だお酒も阿片も飲めなかったのでひどく退屈だったんだ。 僕は一人でこっそりその場から抜け出したんだけど、暗闇 で不吉なピエロに捕まってしまったんだ。僕は、あっさり 首を切られた。もう退屈することも二度と出来なかった。 残りの正直者は五人になった。 Esa noche, los seis hombres celebraron una fiesta en un estilo de un país extranjero. Yo, el más joven, todavía no podía beber alcohol ni fumar opio, así que me pareció que todo era terriblemente aburrido. En secreto me escapé de donde estaba la fiesta, pero en la oscuridad me sorprendió un pierrot siniestro. Fui inmediatamente decapitado. Nunca volveré a ser capaz de sentir incluso aburrimiento. Después de eso, quedaron cinco hombres honestos. ;5. Extraño Discurso Oriental 僕は息が切れるまで走った。最も臆病な僕は、この楽園が 怖くなったのさ。この位予想していたことだけど、いくら 走っても帰り道を見つけることは出来なかったのだ。もう 僕の想い人も消えてしまっている、生きていても仕方が無 い、僕は失意の後に太い枝に縄を縛りつけ首を掛けた。 ...僕はなぜか意識がある。縄が脆かったのか？... 最も臆病な僕は生まれ変わった。もう失うものは何も無い、 僕はもう一度だけ人間の真似をしてみることにしよう。 Corrí hasta que no pude respirar más. Siendo el más cobarde del grupo, tenía tanto miedo de este paraíso. Esto era sólo para ser esperado, pero no importa cuán lejos corrí, no pude encontrar un camino de regreso a nuestra casa. Todas las personas a las que me preocupaba habían desaparecido, y pensé que no tenía más razones para vivir, así que en mi desánimo arrojé una cuerda sobre una rama y me ahorqué. ... Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todavía estoy consciente. ¿La cuerda estaba demasiado débil ...? Yo, el más cobarde del grupo, había renacido. No tengo nada que perder, así que ¿por qué no trato de fingir ser humano una vez más? ;6. Muñeca Enigmática 目が覚めたら僕ら五人は暗闇に居たんだ。一人の言うこと には、僕らは謎のピエロにさらわれたらしい。四人は幼稚 な脱出計画を立てている。最も聡明な僕は、止めとけばい いのにと見ていたがとうとう口に出さなかったのだ。 四人の予定通り計画は実行され、一人の予想に反し成功に 終わったんだ。そして僕は永遠に逃亡出来なかった。 永い暗闇の中で暇を潰していると、すぐに僕らの中にピエ ロがいたことに気づいてしまった。ふと後ろに気配を感じ たが、身を任せた。熱いものが背中を伝った。 Cuando nos despertamos, los cinco nos encontramos en la oscuridad. Según uno de ellos, parecíamos haber sido capturados por un misterioso pierrot. Los otros cuatro estaban preparando planes de escape infantil. Como el más sabio del grupo, sabía que no debíamos intentarlo, pero me encontré incapaz de decir nada. Los cuatro llevaron a cabo sus planes como yo pensaba, pero contrariamente a mis expectativas, tuvieron éxito. Después de eso, nunca pude escapar. Maté algún tiempo solo en una oscuridad sin fin y de repente sentí una presencia de algo detrás de mí, pero no me resisto. Entonces algo caliente me empujó en la espalda. ;7. Ensueño Circense 僕らは見事脱出に成功したんだ。僕らは何て賢いんだろう と感心し、楽園に見つけた住みかに帰ろうとした。 　誰もお互いを疑う事なんて考えたことは無かったのさ。 　みんな正直者だったんだ。みんな仲良しだったんだ... Nuestra fuga fue un gran éxito. Pensamos que éramos increíblemente listo, y decidimos volver a nuestra nueva morada en este paraíso. Nunca se nos ocurrió desconfiar de ninguno de los otros de nuestro grupo. Todos éramos hombres honrados. Todos nos llevábamos tan bien ... ;8. Bosque de las Muñecas 楽園は、僕らが住むにちょうど良い建物を用意してくれた。 森の奥にある古びた洋館は、いつでも僕らを受け入れてく れる。でもいつもなら大量に用意する食事も、いつもの 半分で済んだ。 　正直者の僕らはいつのまにか半分になっていたのだ。 Este paraíso había erigido un edificio perfecto para actuar como nuestra casa. Un estilo antiguo, edificio de estilo occidental profundo dentro del bosque siempre felizmente nos sirvió. Pero siempre hay mucha comida que nos espera, y sólo podemos ir a través de la mitad de ella. Nuestro grupo de hombres honestos había caído a la mitad de la fuerza en algún momento. ;9. La Bruja de la Poción de Amor 午後は、いつもお茶の時間と決めていた。いつもならだた 苦いだけの珈琲が、今日は僅かに甘く感じたんだ。 　それが惚れ薬－Love Potion－入りだったとは... 最も大人びた僕は、美しきピエロに恋し幸福のままに眠り に落ちた。 残りの正直者は三人になった。 Por la tarde, tendríamos nuestro tiempo de té habitual. Y cada vez que tengo café amargo, pero hoy parece ser más dulce. Tal vez eso es debido a la poción de amor ... Yo, el más maduro de nuestro grupo, se enamoró de un hermoso pierrot, y se quedó dormido en un estado de felicidad. Después de eso, quedaron tres hombres honestos. ;10. Reencarnación 僕は明らかに毒で殺された仲間を見てしまったんだ。あれ は自殺のはずがない。珈琲は僕が適当に選んで皆の部屋に 配ったんだからな。他の二人には彼の死を伝えなかった。 最も警戒心の強い僕は、自分で用意した食事以外は口に入 れなかった。他の二人が寝静まるまで必死に起きていた。 僕らは別々に部屋に入って鍵をかけた。そう僕は二人のう ちある一人を疑っていたんだ。 　どこからか、すぐ近くで木に釘を打つような音が響いて いたんだ。一体どっちの仕業だろう？　暗闇の中恐怖に顔 が歪む。音に合わせ僕の手足が痛む。まるで五寸もある釘 で打たれたかのようだったんだ。霊媒師にでも相談しよう とも考えたが、ある事に気付いてしまったんだ。 　そうだった、僕が木に打ち付けられていて動けないんだ った。どっちが僕を木に打ち付けてるのだろうか？ 　そして最後の釘が眉間に当てられた。 　そこには予想通りの顔が見えた。 　声を出す間も無く、光は完全に途絶えた。 Vi a mi amigo, que muy claramente había sido envenenado. No hay forma de suicidarse. Después de todo, elegí el café correcto y lo traje a las habitaciones de todos. No le conté a los otros dos sobre su muerte. Siendo los más cautelosos de nuestro grupo, nunca comí ni bebí nada que no me preparé. Traté desesperadamente de mantenerme despierto hasta que ambos estaban dormidos. Dormimos en habitaciones separadas y cerramos las puertas. Sí, había uno de los dos que sospechaba en particular. El sonido de una espiga que se golpeaba en un árbol resonaba desde algún lugar cercano. ¿Cuál de ellos lo está haciendo? Mi cara se contorsionó en el terror en la oscuridad. Mis manos y pies palpitaron en dolor en el tiempo al sonido. Era como si estuvieran clavados en algo. Pensé que debería hablar con un médium, pero luego me di cuenta de algo. Así es, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo clavado en un árbol, y no podía moverme. ¿Quién me estaba haciendo esto? Entonces, el último clavo pasó por mi frente. En ese momento, vi la cara que esperaba ver. Toda la luz desapareció por completo, sin tiempo para que grité. ;Interludio 君は余りにも腑抜けだったのだ。 正直者が馬鹿を見るということが分からないのか？ こんな隠居暮らしで昔の あ・ の・ 鋭・ い・ 感・ 覚・が麻痺したのか？ もう一度街の賑わい、富と快楽が恋しくないのか？ 僕は、昔みたいに皆で盗賊団になって、もう一度人生やり 直したいだけだったのに。 一仕事終えた僕は、朝食の準備をし夜があけるのを待った。 Usted fue demasiado sin espinas. ¿No entiendes el dicho que la honestidad no paga? ¿No crees que ese sentido agudo de hace mucho tiempo ha embotado con un estilo de vida tan pacífico? ¿No quieres oír de nuevo el bullicio de la ciudad? ¿No te pierdas la fortuna y la prosperidad? Terminé en un grupo de ladrones con todo el mundo, como los viejos tiempos, a pesar de querer arreglar mi vida. Al terminar mi trabajo, comencé a preparar el desayuno y esperé el amanecer. ;11. ¿Conoces quien es ella? 最も早起きな僕の意識は、すでに虫の息だったんだ。今朝 のハムエッグに何か盛られてたんだろうな。なんて僕は頭 が悪いのだろう、二人になるまで全てが分からなかったな んて。全部あいつの仕業だったんだ、気違いになった時点 で殺しておくべきだったんだ。 　いずれにしても、もう遅すぎたな... いつかの巫女が見えた気がした。僕の幻覚なのか？ それにしても髪の色はあんなブロンドだっただろうか。 僕の命と引き換えに、もうしばらく幻覚を見せて欲しいと 言う願いは、前者だけ叶ったようだ。 Yo, el primero en subir el grupo, estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar. Había algo en el jamón y los huevos de esta mañana. Debo ser muy denso para que el grupo se haya puesto a la altura de los dos de nosotros sin tener que seguir adelante. Debe haber sido todo lo que esa persona está haciendo. Uno de nosotros debería haberlo matado cuando se volvió loco. Bueno, de todos modos, ya es demasiado tarde ... Parece que vi a una doncella de santuario en algún momento. ¿Lo estaba imaginando? ¿O era su pelo realmente rubio? A cambio de mi vida, deseaba volver a ver esa visión. Sin embargo, sólo la primera parte del deseo se hizo realidad. ;12. Sacerdotisa Eterna あれから生まれ変わった僕は、昨日は夕食後、強烈な睡魔 の襲われたんだ。頭が割れる様に痛い。昨夜のことが何に も思い出せない、永い夢を見ていたような気がする。目の 前の現実さえ見なければもっと良かったのに... 　何てことだ、一人は珈琲に毒、一人は木に打ち付けられ 　ていて、そしてもう一人は 首・ を・ は・ ね・ ら・ れ・ て・たなんて... 僕は椅子と縄を用意し最後に呟いた。 　最後に死んだとしたら、珈琲で死んだ奴しかありえない。 　つまり、そういうことなのか？ 　そういうことなのだろう。 　僕の夕食にも何か盛られていたようだな。 　そんなことはもうどうでもいい、僕は一人だけなんだ。 　もうこんな嘘つきだらけの世に未練など、無い。 今度は丈夫な縄を天井に縛り、僕は高い椅子を蹴った。 今度こそ、二度と体が地面に着くことは無かった そして正直者は全員消えた。 Después de eso, yo, que he renacido, fui asaltado por una intensa somnolencia ayer por la noche. Mi cabeza parecía que estaba siendo abierta. No recuerdo nada de ayer por la noche, pero parece que tuve un largo sueño. Hubiera sido aún mejor si no tuviera que enfrentar la realidad antes que yo ... ¿Qué significa todo esto? Uno fue envenenado con café, uno clavado en un árbol, otro decapitado ... No puedo creerlo. Preparé la silla y la cuerda, y murmuré para mí una última vez. Desde que había muerto en último lugar, sólo podría haber sido el que fue envenenado por el café. En otras palabras ... ¿es así como es? Eso debe ser. Debe haber habido algo en mi cena. Pero ya no importa, soy el último que queda. No tengo ningún apego a un mundo tan lleno de mentirosos. Esta vez ató una buena y fuerte cuerda al techo y pateé la silla. Esta vez, mi cuerpo no cayó hasta el suelo. Y entonces, no quedaron hombres honrados. ;13. La Extraña Vida Diaria de la Sacerdotisa Voladora 楽園の巫女は、いつもと変わらない平和な夏を送っていた。 ある夏の日、巫女の日記にはこう書かれていた。 ８月〇日 　今日遭った出来事といえば、森の廃洋館のある方から歩 　いてくる美しいブロンドの少女に遭ったこと位ね。その 　少女をどこかで見たような気がしたけど、私はそんな瑣 　末な事に頭を使おうとはしないの。その娘はいたずらに 　舌を出しながらぺこりと頭を下げて、大笑いしながら楽 　園の出口の方に向かっていったわ。変な娘ね。 　そういえば、あの娘は正直者八人組の唯一の女の子だっ 　たわね、そんなことはどうでもいいけど。 　あーあ、今日もまた退屈な一日だったわ... この楽園「幻想郷」から人間の数が八人ほど減り、七人の 遺体は無事妖怪たちに持っていかれた。幻想郷は正直者を 永遠に失った。ただの数値の変化だ。 そんなことは、大したニュースでも無い。 La doncella del paraíso pasó un tranquilo verano como todos los demás. Un día de verano, esto fue escrito en el diario de la doncella del santuario. Agosto x El incidente de hoy comenzó cuando conocí a una hermosa niña rubia caminando desde el abandonado edificio de estilo occidental en lo profundo del bosque. Siento que la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo cada pequeño detalle como ese. La chica sacó la lengua y se inclinó rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del paraíso, riendo en voz alta. Una chica tan extraña. Pensándolo bien, esa chica era la única mujer de los ocho hombres honrados, no que realmente importa. Oh, hoy era sólo otro día aburrido ... Hay ocho personas menos en este paraíso, "Gensokyo", y siete cadáveres fueron llevados por youkai. Gensokyo ha perdido a estos hombres honestos para siempre. Es sólo un cambio en el número de habitantes. No hay noticias importantes en lo más mínimo. Navegación en:Dolls in Pseudo Paradise ja:蓬莱人形　〜 Dolls in Pseudo Paradise ru:Dolls in Pseudo Paradise pt:Dolls in Pseudo Paradise fr:Dolls in Pseudo Paradise de:Dolls in Pseudo Paradise Categoría:Música Categoría:CDs Oficiales